


De fourrure et de sournoiserie

by Thapphireth



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thapphireth/pseuds/Thapphireth
Summary: Mayuri et Kisuke explorent un coin de forêt inconnu.





	De fourrure et de sournoiserie

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit il y a longtemps pour le défi 30_morts.

Le soleil cogne, les sandales de Kisuke Urahara claquent sur la terre du sentier, et ses appels à l'émerveillement tapent sur le système de son subordonné. Mayuri Kurotsuchi se demande quelle mouche l'a donc piqué pour qu'il accepte d'accompagner son capitaine de division hors d'un laboratoire.

«Voyez, Mayuri-san, comme la flore est variée ! Cet endroit doit fourmiller d'espèces inconnues ! Je suis persuadé que vous êtes content, au fond de vous, de m'avoir accompagné en reconnaissance de terrain.»

Mayuri se retient de répondre qu'il est content _malgré_ la présence de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas rester silencieux plus de dix secondes d'affilée. Non qu'il veuille épargner son capitaine, bien au contraire. En vérité, il a déjà fait ce genre de remarques, et ses efforts se sont soldés par une logorrhée aggravée dont il n'est même pas certain qu'elle ait été vindicative. Le génie idiot est un cas désespéré.

Kisuke ne semble pas se formaliser de l'absence de réponse ; il continue son chemin avec bonne humeur, et Mayuri reste quelques pas en retrait, le sac au dos et la mine bougonne, le regard attiré bien malgré lui par la flore mentionnée par son capitaine, et, il faut le dire, effectivement variée. Il hésite à prélever des échantillons : cela provoquerait immanquablement chez Urahara ce sourire bienveillant qu'il aborrhe. (Il l'aborrhe d'autant plus qu'il occasionne chez lui une sensation indéfinie, quelque part entre le sternum et le diaphragme, et qu'il soupçonne d'être liée à une production inopportune d'ocytocine. Malgré toute sa mauvaise foi, Mayuri ne peut pas renier son savoir scientifique concernant les causes des pics d'ocytocine.)

Le chemin se poursuit, et chacun s'en tient à son attitude de départ : taciturne et boudeuse d'un côté, bavarde et joviale de l'autre, obstinée des deux. Finalement, les deux chercheurs s'accordent sur une zone qui leur semble assez riche pour s'y arrêter et prélever des échantillons. Les minutes passent, puis les heures, et les spécimens de plantes et d'insectes s'accumulent. Mayuri s'absorbe dans sa tâche, tant et si bien qu'il finit par en oublier d'entretenir sa maussaderie. Il a perdu la notion du temps lorsque Kisuke, qui se trouve face à lui, lui tapote légèrement une épaule en lui faisant signe de se taire, puis lui indique un point derrière lui. Lentement, il tourne la tête. Une créature telle qu'il n'en a jamais vue se tient devant eux, à trois ou quatre mètres.

Elle n'est pas plus haute que l'alambic artisanal que Mayuri conserve chez lui et dans lequel il a appris seul à extraire les poisons de certains champignons, lorsqu'il était enfant. Sa fourrure est rase, à dominante jaune vif, et présente des extrémités noires ou brunes. (Mayuri penche pour l'alezan brûlé, mais à cette distance et dans l'ombre des feuillages, il ne peut guère en être sûr.) La créature semble appartenir à la classe des mammifères, et se tient sur ses membres inférieurs en considérant les deux scientifiques avec curiosité. Mayuri est interrompu dans son observation par un murmure à son oreille.

«Je n'ai rien prévu pour capturer de spécimen de cette taille aujourd'hui, mais c'est une occasion superbe... Aaah, Mayuri-san, j'aurais dû vous écouter !»

Mayuri constate, résigné, qu'il présente tous les symptômes d'un pic d'ocytocine, lorsque le souffle de son supérieur effleure sa joue. Rien n'est plus sournois qu'une hormone, déplore-t-il en son for intérieur, et il se jure de trouver un jour un moyen de contrôler sa température faciale. Il se réjouit en revanche d'être depuis longtemps dépourvu d'appendices aussi inutilement sensibles que les oreilles, sans quoi son embarras ne serait pas dissimulable.

À cet instant, deux phénomènes se produisent en succession rapide. Tout d'abord, son génie créatif et scientifique lui rappelle que ses appendices auriculaires sont modifiés, extensibles et préhensiles. Immédiatement après cela, la sournoise ocytocine (avec l'aide d'un soupçon d'adrénaline) provoque une accélération de son rythme cardiaque accompagnée d'une contraction des muscles situés dans la zone péri-buccale. D'aucuns appelleraient ce mouvement un sourire. Mayuri préfère le terme de rictus triomphal. Il s'autorise un léger son par lequel il indique que lui n'a nul besoin de matériel pour capturer un spécimen plus gros qu'un insecte. L'animal observe toujours les deux shinigami, et penche la tête de côté.

«Pika ?»

En un éclair, les appendices se libèrent du crâne de Mayuri et filent vers leur proie. Les oreilles de la créature se redressent. Les appendices entrent en contact avec la fourrure rase. L'animal pose ses membres antérieurs à terre, et ses oreilles se baissent alors vers l'arrière, prenant un angle qui dit clairement l'offense.

«Chuuu !»

Une décharge de courant continu que Mayuri estime (brièvement) à cent soixante-dix ampères au minimum traverse son cerveau. Kisuke a un mouvement de recul provoqué par l'adrénaline. Son taux d'ocytocine, monté en flèche suite au rapprochement physique avec son collègue, connaît une chute drastique. L'activité cérébrale dudit collègue subit une réduction similaire. Les appendices auriculaires lâchent prise lorsque le courant cesse d'y circuler et tombent au sol avec un petit bruit mou. L'animal électrique s'ébroue avec bonhomie, puis se penche pour renifler une extrémité carbonisée. Il la juge très vite d'un intérêt limité, tourne le dos à un scientifique mortifié, et repart entre les arbres d'un pas alerte.

À la suite de cet incident, le capitaine de la douzième division Kisuke Urahara fait inclure dans le kit obligatoire de protection en milieu inconnu une sorte de fusible capable d'absorber le courant excédentaire dans un corps humain. Il surnomme son invention «terre brûlée».


End file.
